


Luscious

by eeyore9990



Series: Fifteen(+) Femslash Fics in (20)15 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, F/F, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia grows self-conscious about her body in the aftermath of losing two boyfriends to the supernatural. Allison is there to demonstrate to her just how gorgeous she still is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luscious

**Author's Note:**

> For jessixsweetxlove.
> 
> In my quest to finish off this series by the end of the year, I am writing 12 femslash fics. Each is gifted to the person who donated the prompt. If you received a fic during 30 Thankful Days and submitted a prompt for my femslash spree, I _kept_ your prompt in case I am inspired to write MORE than the 12 fics. :D

"That's _it_ ," Allison said, grabbing Lydia's hand and dragging her into the nearest empty classroom. 

Lydia raised her eyebrows in surprise, but went along with it because — well, honestly, in this town, because she couldn't quite be sure that there wasn't some flesh-eating zombie roaming the halls of the school. But when Allison slammed the door behind them, turning the latch to bolt them in, Lydia finally gave voice to her confusion. "What's happening? Why are we here?"

"We're here," Allison started, her voice low and— 

Lydia tilted her head, considering her friend. She'd never heard Allison's voice like this before. It was almost _menacing_ , which was so very out of character for the girl. 

"We're here because, in the last week alone, I've heard you make disparaging remarks about yourself more times than I can count. And I know, I _know_ that what I'm hearing is just a small portion of whatever is going on inside your head. So I want you to tell me what the _fuck_ is going on. Who made you, the queen of self-confidence, suddenly start doubting yourself?" Allison's hand fell to her thigh, like she was reaching for a knife that wasn't there.

Rolling her eyes, Lydia tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

" _Lydia_." Allison was suddenly right there, looming over Lydia. Raising her hand, she lightly touched her fingers to Lydia's jaw before dropping them away. "Talk to me. Please."

Lydia closed her eyes, teeth sinking into the side of her bottom lip as the cruel voice in her head whispered not to cause waves. _No one wants to hear about your petty problems,_ it said. _You'll scare all your friends away if you show them how scared and vulnerable you are._ Lifting her eyelids, Lydia was about to casually brush off Allison's concern when she noticed how Allison's gaze was caught on her mouth.

It was a look that had been directed at Lydia for _years_ , but always from boys. It was a look that spoke of want and carnal desire, and for her to be receiving it from her best friend made her gasp and take a half-step back. 

Allison, though, seemed almost hypnotized, and stumbled forward the step that Lydia retreated before she shook herself out of it and pulled back, blushing. "Sorry," she whispered, shaking her hair in front of her face, hiding behind it as she looked down. Away.

And Lydia… Lydia didn't want that. "No one looks at me anymore," she whispered, keeping her voice soft because to raise it would give the words weight. "Since Aiden died, everyone looks at me like I'm a grieving widow. And I'm _not_. I see their looks of pity and…" She drew in a breath. "I've gained weight. I know I have. My thighs are enormous and I look three months pregnant and I can't help but wonder if they all just think I _am_ pregnant because I'm so—"

Allison's lips over hers caught the words before they could escape, fed them back to her. Then she went still against Lydia and pulled back, cheeks a brilliant red as her earlier blush deepened. "Oh my god. Lydia, I'm so—"

"Don't. Don't apologize for that. You're the first person who's touched me like I'm _worth_ something in months. I can't—"

Allison ducked down for another kiss, sliding her tongue over Lydia's lower lip and sucking it into her mouth. Releasing it slowly, letting it slide out from between her teeth, Allison came back in, tilting her head back and forth as she rubbed their mouths together, her hands coming up to tangle in Lydia's hair. "It's my fault," she whispered. "My fault they won't look at you. I'm so jealous of everyone. Every single person who looks at you like that. Like they have the _right_. The _boys_ who watch your mouth like they can taste it when I want to _so badly_. Always. I've wanted you for so long, but there was always someone else."

Hesitant for the first time in years, Lydia reached out, let her hands come to rest over Allison's hips. "You could have anyone," she murmured, letting Allison see in her eyes how _gorgeous_ she found her. Her tall, thin frame, so unexpectedly strong. Her thighs with their perfect _gap_...

Lydia sighed longingly, then blinked when she realized she'd said all that out loud.

"You want to talk about perfect thighs?" Allison said, that hint of danger once more in her voice. She stepped forward once, then again, herding Lydia back toward the desk behind her. Swooping suddenly, Allison lifted Lydia and dropped her onto flat surface of the desk, pushing her back a little roughly until she was on her elbows, legs splayed around Allison's hips. 

"Wha—"

Allison stopped her mid-word, her hands smoothing up the inside of Lydia's legs, the place where they were meatiest. 

Flushing, Lydia looked away, automatically closing her thighs — but unable to because Allison was between them. "Don't," she whispered, shame filling her.

Allison immediately stopped, immediately moved her hands and stepped away, but all the while she spoke, wrecking Lydia. "Don't what? Don't want to put my mouth on them? Don't dream of feeling them under my hands? Of leaving my mark on them? Your thighs, Lydia. Oh my god. I can't tell you how many times I've come on my own fingers, thinking about having your gorgeous, thick, luscious thighs wrapped around my head. They're so mouth-watering. I just… I want to touch them. _All the time._ I want to touch them. I want—"

Lydia choked on a sob that was Allison's name, a soft " _please_ " tripping off her tongue right after it. "Ally!" she called when Allison didn't move fast enough. 

"You said no," Allison whispered, licking absentmindedly at her lips as her heavy lidded gaze devoured Lydia. 

"I changed my mind. Ally… please, Ally, make me feel beautiful again," Lydia breathed, crying out in relief when Allison lost all grace, dropping to her knees between Lydia's thighs and began kissing them, gripping them with her elegant hands, the callouses on them sending shivers up Lydia's spine. 

Allison's tongue came out then, licking cat-like at Lydia's skin, her nose leading her further and further up between Lydia's thighs until she came to the edge of Lydia's rucked-up skirt. "Lydia." It was the softest word, but filled with such longing that Lydia just spread her legs wider, fingers reaching down to pull her panties to the side before she could second-guess herself.

With a gasp, Allison fell against her, mouth open and hot as she drove her tongue between Lydia's lips, sucking and licking even as her hands never left Lydia's thighs, kept stroking them lovingly, teasing her fingers up and down them. As Lydia fell apart under Allison's mouth, as she got closer and closer to an edge she hadn't ever considered approaching with Allison, Allison pulled her head back, mouth glossy and eyes glazed.

"Lydia," she murmured, licking at her lips. Then she dropped her head back to Lydia's thigh, the very inside of it just beneath her cunt, and began to suck a mark there. 

Lydia dropped one hand, shoving fingers inside herself, gasping and shaking as she drove herself closer. 

Allison kissed her knuckles, tongue swirling around her clit before sucking it between her lips. "Yes," she moaned, flicking her tongue again. "Yes, Lydia," she encouraged. "Beautiful. You're so beautiful. Come for me, gorgeous. _Come for me now_."

Back arching, a cry caught in her throat, Lydia gripped herself harder and convulsed, coming so hard she saw spots. Allison kissed her way up Lydia's body, moaning between her breasts as she licked a stripe there and then bit down, leaving another mark for anyone to see. Then she did it again at her collarbone. The side of her neck. 

"Mine," Allison said, her voice pleading. "Be mine, Lydia. Please. Please be mine."

Tangling the fingers still wet with her own juices in Allison's hair, she tugged, pulling her up until Allison was pressed all down her front. "Yes," she whispered, right into Allison's gasping mouth. "Yes."

And then Lydia wrapped her thighs around Allison, holding her tight in their gorgeous, luscious embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> So many ladies to love, so little time...


End file.
